Dear Diary
by aminteitha
Summary: Une petite dispute peut entraîner des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés ! attention c'est classée T


_Voilà une fanfic que j'ai écrite sur un cou de tête, c'est assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, oui c'est sûr, je n'ai jamais écrit un truc de ce genre, mais je vous laisse lire cette petite one-shot toujours sur le couple Ron x Hermione.(elle est classé T donc les petits, on s'en va ! et princesse d'argent ne me traîte pas d'obsédée après, c'est qu'une fanfic !)_

**_Disclamer : Bon c'est évident, j'en ai marre de le dire, tout ce génie ne sort pas de ma tête !_**

**Dear Diary** Par Aminteitha 

Aujourd'hui, il y a eu entrainement de quidditch. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai accompagné Harry et Ron. Je me suis installée dans les gradins avec le livre « Sorts et Enchantements niveau 6 ». Je sais que m'installer et lire pendant des heures n'est pas vraiment l'image d'une adolescente normale. De tout façon, il le dit lui-même je ne suis qu'une miss-je-sais-tout. Après tout, il n'a pas tout à fait tord, à part étudier je ne sais rien faire, mais ça me blesse quand même qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire rat de bibliothèque. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des vestiaires et qu'ils commencèrent à s'élever dans le ciel j'ai levé les yeux, suivant du regard les silhouètes. Je n'aime pas les voir sur ces fichus balais ! J'ai horreur de ce jeu, des accidents sont si vite arrivés…Après tout ses accidents de vol, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry continue le quidditch. Enfin, si je comprends, ou plutôt je me doute de la réponse, là-haut personne ne peut atteindre Harry, il est libre, libre des ses pensées les plus sombres, libre de Voldemort. Il ne pense plus à rien. Comme moi, d'une certaine manière, lorsque je me plonge dans les études ..

_Le match se déroulait comme d'habitude, je n'y prétais pas vraiment attention. A vrai dire le sort de CRACMITA m'intéressait plus. Puis j'entendis la voix du cher capitaine Harry crier « Pause pour tout les joueurs ! » J'ai sentis sur moi un regard insistant, perçant. J'ai levé les yeux de mon livre et vis un beau roux me fixait avec un sourire.. Je ne peux pas résister à ce sourire à la fois si enfantin et si …si .. je n'ai pas les mots ..A chaque fois qu' il pose sur moi ce regard là, si magnifiquement bleu, je sens mes jambes flaichir et une bouffée de chaleur m'envaïr. Le paysage n'existe plus, seul Ron, oui seulement lui._

_Aujourd'hui il a encore essayé de me faire monter sur son fichu balai et comme d'habitude, tout en lui souriant, j'ai refusé l'invitation. Seulement il a fait quelque chose qui m'a fait changé d'avis, une chose tout à fait inhabituelle. Il m'a regardé des ses yeux suppliants et m'a fait une moue boudeuse. On aurait dit un gamin suppliant sa mère de lui acheter des chocogrenouilles. J'ai tenu le regard sans craqué, malgré qu'à cet instant, j'aurais pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Et puis sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'en aperçevoir il m'embrassa ! Certes son baiser fut déposé sur ma joue, mais très près de la commissure de mes lèvres. Le soupçonnait qu'il en ai fait exprès serait plus un désir qu'autre chose. J'ai senti mes joues devenir brûlantes et d'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule ! malgré qu'il essayait de les cacher ses oreilles devenaient toutes rouges ! Et pour la première fois de ma triste vie, moi, Hermione Granger, je decidai de monter sur un balai ! Mais pas avec n'importe qui ! avec un séduisant et sexy rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley. _

_Il m'a tendu la main et m'a installé devant lui. Il m'a conseillé de m'accrocher au manche et pour le reste, de le laiser faire. Je tremblai un peu, mais était ce vraiment la peur de voler ? Je n'en suis plus très sûr.. je ne suis sûr de rien, lorsque je suis en sa présence. Toujours est- il qu'il s'en ait aperçu et qu'il m'a dit dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille « laisse toi faire 'mione, je te tiens, tu n'as aucune peur à avoir » Il m'encercla de ses bras et posa ses grandes mains proche des miennes. Sans le vouloir j'ai réprimendé un frisson lorsque j'ai sentis son corps se rapproché du mien. Il avait une odeur si masculine. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque alors que nous nous envolions vers les cieux. On avait quitté la terre, quoique pour ma part je l'avais quitté depuis qu'il m'avait donné ce baiser insignifiant. Le vent doux d'automne me caressait le visage, j'étais bien, je comprenai enfin Harry. Et Ron…Il me semblait que nous volions depuis une éternité. Le soleil se couché, nous offrant un spectacle magnifique. Je me sentais si bien … et puis mon cavalier, se rendant compte que nous volions depuis un moment déjà, mit fin à ce rêve. Nous somme descendu.. un peu déçu ..tout les deux. Les autres joueurs de Gryffondor arboraient un sourire radieux et Harry s'est approché de nous. Il s'adressa à Ron en lui disant « Quand j'ai dis pause, ça ne voulait pas dire ARRET, ça fait 25 minutes qu'on t'attend ! aller c'est finis pour aujourd'hui » Il nous a adressé un clin d'œil et donna une tape dans le dos à Ron puis il est descendu en direction des vestiaires en rigolant. Ron et moi étions un peu génés. Il est si beau quand il est géné, son sourire en coin remontant ses tâches de rousseurs si adorables…_

_Mais Ron n'est plus un gosse ! Il est devenu sexy, il a une carrure imposante et j'avoue avoir déjà fantasmer sur ce séduisant rouquin … J'ai enfin mis un nom sur ce sentiment, sentiment que j'ai beaucoup regné, sentiment que j'ai cru impossible et pourtant je n'arrive plus à me le cacher, je l'aime, j'aime Ronald Weasley, j'aime cet imbécile et séduisant rouquin…_

« Séduisant ! Sexy ! Adorable ! Fantasmer ! Aimer ! Moi ! » Ron n'en revenait pas, les phrases qu'il venait de lire l'avaient chamboulées, elles résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Voilà ce qu'Hermione pensait de lui… Il lacha le journal intime qu'il avait découvert par hasard quelques minutes plus tôt. Il restait planté là, la bouche entrouverte, perdu dans ses songes, ne remarquant pas l'arrivée d'une personne.

« Ronald Billius Weasley ! » cria une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le concerné se retourna brusquemment. Elle était là, sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux lancant des éclairs et ses joues étaient rouges, rouges de colère.

« Comment a-t-il osé ! Je me sens humiliée ! » Hermione était perdu, toutes ces idées se chamboulaient. « As-t-il vraiment lu ? Qu'est ce qu'il a lu ? Oh mon dieu, il va me prendre pour une .. Non pitié ! Mais qu'est ce que j'raconte ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il fait dans MA chambre ? Non ma grande pleure pas ! Sois pas idiote ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione la brulaît, elle sentait des larmes montées, des larmes de colère, d'angoisse, de peur, de honte. Elle se ressaisit.

« Ron ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je.. euh … c'est pas ce que tu crois je .. »

« Tu quoi ! »

« Je venais te chercher pour aller à la bibliothèque j'tassure… »

« Mais bien sûr ! La bibliothèque ! Tu me prend pour une idiote ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec mon journal ! » sa voix tremblait à la fois de colère et de ..

Ron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fâchée. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas du. Mais c'était tellement tentant de savoir ce que sa meilleure amie avait dans la tête. On aurait dit que le journal l'appellé, il était ouvert et posé sur le lit de la jeune préféte, à la disposition de tout le monde, tout le monde y compris lui ! Après tout elle n'avait qu'à le ranger ! oui c'est vrai ça !

« Tu n'as qu'à ranger tes affaires ! Je ne l'aurais pas lu .. »

« Parce que tu l'as lu ! »

« Euh… non vu .. je voulais dire vu ..je … »

« Ronald Weasley ! Mes affaires ne te regardent en aucune façon ! C'est personnel un journal ! Et ici c'est MA chambre, je suis préfète ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Mais je t'assure je ne voulais pas le lire et.. »

« Arrête c'est bon ! Dis le… Dis le que je ne vaut pas mieux que ces écervelées de Parvati et Lavande ! »

Des larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues en feu. Ron le remarqua et se rapprocha d'elle. Après tout, elle l'aimait, elle, Hermione Granger, Sa Hermione … Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer une tâche sur son nez, celle qu'il aimait, l'aimait en retour.. Hermione ne remarqua même pas que le jeune roux s'avancait vers elle.

« Ronald je te déteste ! Tu n'est qu'un sale petit … »

Elle fut interrompu par les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il avait un goût sucré, un goût de chocogrenouille. Il était tout simplement délicieux. Ses lèvres préssées contre les siennes, se caressant, se cherchant. Elle répondit à sa langue qui quémendait l'entrée de sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entremélèrent. Elle sentit les grandes main chaudes du rouquin se posaient sur ses hanches. Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir leur baiser et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais en bataille apparu. Ses yeux émeraudes s'équarquillèrent à la vue de ses deux amis s'embrassant. Les deux amoureux se repoussèrent, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres gonflées par leur baiser.

« Humm escusez cette intrusion.. Je vous laisse continuer, je ne pense pas dérangé escusez moi. Bon et bien si vous me cherchez je fais un tour avec Ginny…On va voir Hagrid »

« Harry c'est pas c'que tu crois Hermione et moi on … » essaya d'articuler Ron

« Ah mais je ne crois rien du tout moi ! » dit il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Avant que le roux n'est le temps d'ajouter quelque chose le survivant avait déjà tourné les talons et refermé la porte sur lui. On entendit un petit rire. Ron et Hermione baissèrent les yeux, honteux, génés. Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés depuis l'arrivée de leur meilleur ami. Un long silence pesant s'était installé. L'atmosphère était lourde. Après quelques secondes qui parrurent une éternité aux deux jeunes sorciers, Ron prit la parole.

« Euhh…'Mione …je suis désolé, je …je.. » Une boulle s'était formée au creux de sa gorge, l'empéchant de parler. Il respira un grand coup et reprit.

« Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… t'embrasser c'était… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione l'avait interrompu de la même manière que lui tout à l'heure. Surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son étreinte. Il savourait ce baiser. Elle avait si bon goût, ce petit côté épicé, bizarement ses lèvres, elles, étaient salées, sans doute à cause de ses récentes larmes. Les bras de la jeune femme entouraient son cou. Alors qu'il décidait, lui aussi, de prendre des initiatives en la prenant par la taille, elle le repoussa violement. Ron n'y comprenait plus rien. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut à la fin ? » pensait-il. Ses petites mains si douces, toujours sur son torse, le repoussèrent encore une fois, si bien qu'il trébucha et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, sur le lit de la jeune préféte. Les yeux de Ron fixèrent les grands chocolats d'Hermione. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait merde ? » . Le regard interrogateur du rouquin ne trouvait pas de réponse dans les yeux de son amie, son amie ? C'était sûr, à ce moment précis, ils étaient plus que de simples amis. Les grands yeux bruns de la jeune femme avaient une lueur que Ron ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait des flammes dans les yeux, pas le genre de flammes dont il avait l'habitude ! Non pas des flammes de colère mais belle et bien de désir.

Elle s'installa sur lui, sous son regard ébait, à califourchon. Il restait allongé, là, elle sur lui, dans cette position. Jamais il n'aurait cru cette situation possible un jour. Il sentit soudain les lèvres de la jeune femme capturer les siennes. C'était un baiser passioné, langoureux, une bataille s'était déclarée entre leur langues. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs caresses. Les mains puissantes du sorcier se baladaient à leur guise sur le dos d'Hermione. Celle-ci passa ses mains sous la chemise déjà quelque peut enlevée du pantalon de son propriétaire. Elle prenait beaucoup les devants. Ron ne la reconnaissait plus, il était perdu, elle n'était jamais comme ça… Sa raison le poussée à mettre fin à ces caresses, mais son désir lui, était bien plus fort, il ne voulait PAS y mettre fin, mais allait plus loin …Mais…mais elle… La chemise de Ron tomba sur le sol. Les douces lèvres de la jeune sorcière descendirent le long de son cou déposant des baiser brûlants. Sa langue léchant chaque petit carré de peau de ce dernier. Elle migrait toujours plus vers le sud. Elle se releva un peu pour admirer le torse offert du jeune homme qu'elle avait tant imaginé. Alors qu'elle recommencait ses caresses, Ron se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« 'Mione… arrête… »

Loin de l'écouter elle continua l'exploration de son torse. Le quidditch l'avait vraiment bien muclé, sa peau si douce, parsemée de tâches de rousseurs dont elle aurait bien compter le nombre. Seulement le propriétaire de ce corps en décida autrement. Ils les firent rouler, se retrouvant sur elle. Leur yeux se cherchaient, ils étaient voilés de désir l'un pour l'autre. Ron s'appuyant sur ses avant bras pour éviter d'écraser de tout son poids son amante demanda a celle-ci :

« 'Mione…on va pas trop vite ? Je… »

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? » demanda-t-elle déçue

« Si ! si…mais…et toi…tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on … »

« Oui Ron… Je t'en supplie fais moi l'amour.. »

Ron était surpris par sa demande, mais il en avait tellement envie lui aussi. Elle commencait à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard du jeune homme. A chaque ouverture d'un des petits boutons blanc de la chemise de la sorcière, il sentait que son pantalon était drôlement étroit. Lorsqu'elle eu fini sa chemise rejoignit celle de Ron gisant sur le sol. Sa poitrine était généreuse et ferme, elle était totalement offerte au rouquin, seul le léger tissu de son soutien-gorge lui faisait barrage, mais c'est vite fait qu'il tomba à terre lui aussi. Elle le regarda, cherchant dans ses yeux une once de désir, elle avait si peur de ne pas lui plaire et, devinant les pensées de son amant, elle sourrit. Il avança une main tremblante vers son sein et le prit. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Ses caresses étaient quelques peu maladroites au début, mais Hermione en ressentait quand même du plaisir et laissa échappé un petit gémissement. Prenant plus confiance, il décida de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche. Il déposa de petits baisers aux milieu de ses deux seins, puis sa langue dessina la forme des monts dressés devant lui. Il prit un des téton durcit par le plaisir dans sa bouche et le titilla. Elle y répondit en poussant un autre gémissement , ses mains parcourant le dos musclé du rouquin. Chacun de ses baisers laissés des marques rouges sur sa peau si pure. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement le long de son cou, puis de son menton, embrassant son nez et son front et enfin sa bouche. Elle remonta les cuisses pour lui donner plus de place, et il s'installa plus confortablement entre ses jambes. La main de l'adolescent remonta dangeureusement sur sa cuisse et defit la jupe de celle-ci, laissant apparaître une petite culotte de coton blanc. Leurs baisers et leurs caresses passionés leurs laissaient échapper quelques gémissements et grognements.

Le souffle saccadé Hermione détacha ses lèvres de son amant pour voir ce que ses mains faisaient, réussissant enfin à lui enlever sa ceinture elle commenca à déboutoner le bouton de son jean, puis décendit la fermeture écalir. Le jeune gryffondor poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle effleura la bosse qui s'était formée dans son caleçon. Ils reprirent leurs baisers. Hermione sentit une bosse contre son ventre et sourrit contre les lèvres du gryffondor. Il ne restait que leur sous-vêtements les séparants. Ron avait tellement envie d'elle mais il voulait la faire languir, jouant avec l'élastique de sa petite culotte en effleurant sa peau au passage, lui faisant échapper quelques petits gémissements. Elle était si belle, si douce, si offerte.

« Ron … »

Il continua son petit jeu et s'en savoir vraiment comment les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Leur bouches se caressant, Ron cherchait à taton sa baguette, sans décrocher ses lèvres de l'emprise d'Hermione.

« Putain elle est où ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je prend la pillule.. »

Il lui sourit et continua leurs baisers. La jeune femme encercla la taille du rouquin de ses jambes. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, le souffle saccadé, les lèvres gonfflées, les yeux remplis de désir, et leur peau recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration. Il pénétra tout doucement en elle. Elle grimaca sous la douleur. De peur de lui faire mal, il s'arrêta, resta en elle pour qu'elle s'habitu à cette intrusion et couvrit son visage de baisers tendres. Elle se détendit un peu et il continua. Après un allé-retour qui n'avait pas était très agréable pour la jeune femme, il recommenca son va et vient lui faisant échapper des petits cris de plaisirs. Le va et vient se fit un peu plus rapide, Hermione ondulait sous le corp du roux. Elle sentit une décharge partir du bas de son ventre et remontant.

« Oh Ron … » cria t elle

Son amant la rejoignit peut de temps après, en gémissant d'une voix rauque, déversant tout son désir en elle.

Il retomba à ses côtés, épuisé, ils étaient là, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, en sueur, essouflés, ils venaient de scéllés leur amour par cet acte. Hermione se blottit au creux de son épaule et déposa une main sur son torse humide. Il posa son menton sur sa tête respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il lui murmura

« Je t'aime 'mione »

« Je t'aime aussi Ron »

Ils savaient dès ce moment que plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux. Peu importait le sombre futur qui les attendait. Ils s'aimaient et pour l'instant c'était la seule vérité qu'ils connaissaient …

Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'suis choquée de moi, tsss jamais écris des truc pareil, mais j'suis assez fière du résultat

_Si ça vous a plu ou si ca ne vous a pas plu et bien ya le petit bouton en bas à gauche merci _


End file.
